Fate:Descent
by SilverHusky
Summary: The second Holy Grail Wars are starting. Can Tohsaka Umeko, a fledgling magus with a mysterious past, come out victorious? Rated T for swearing and romance. Revising in progress...
1. Chapter 1: Aura

**Hey guys! This is my first actual "follow-a-plot" fanfiction here, so please give me helpful comments on what you liked or didn't like and how I can improve (: Also, I will try to keep everything in the normal sequence and what not, but I apologize in advance if the Holy Grail Wars are supposed to be different. And I do not own anything pertaining to "Fate/Stay Night" or "Fate/Zero", though I would like to, I only own this plot and my OCs. Hope you like this chapter! (:**

**Chapter 1: Aura**

A blinding flash. Screams of shock and agony. The world spinning as I ran unsteadily, weaving through the ruined street. Another explosion and, crashing to the unforgiving ground, I screeched as rough gravel crunched painfully below me. A pair of familiar hands picked me up and I recognized the warm, musky scent of Nee-chan. Snuggling closer, I felt her pace quicken and the world blurred around me again. The jerking steps softened and the blur of angry red and black dissolved into a cool blue. The sea. As I was gently lowered, I heard her breath suddenly hitch and her eyes widen in shock. She pitched forward, letting out a strangled gasp. Twisting around in her trembling arms, I stared, horrified, as she convulsed, the fire in her cobalt blue eyes dimming as a trickle of dark red ran down her chin.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan, are you okay? Nee-chan! NEE-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, fear coursing through my veins and my breath coming in ragged gasps. Was what I just saw real? It must have been only...a dream. After forcing myself to take deep breaths and waiting for my ears to stop ringing, I groaned inwardly and rubbed my eyes blearily. The slight movement sent shooting pains through my skull and I buried my head in my hands. Closing my eyes didn't seem to help the throbbing pain, it only magnified it. Sighing, I stumbled out of my small room into the living room and propped my head on the cool glass table, trying to think.<p>

It was getting worse. The nightmares were getting more and more realistic these days; was it what I really remembered? They say I was found when I was five, now ten years ago, unconscious and barely breathing, washed up on the beach. Surprisingly unhurt, the Tohsaka family had taken me in and since then, I was known as Tohsaka Umeko: a slight variation from "the child from the ocean".

The glass had helped, allowing me a small smirk. Thank Kami-sama, the pain was almost gone. Perhaps if I stayed in this relatively comfortable position, head rested on the table, my dreams wouldn't come back to torment me again. Feeling slightly better, I attempted to get my brain to sort of the mess of my heritage, failing as my thoughts gave way to oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Ume-chan. Ume-chan, wake up!"<p>

"Ehh...?" was my smart reply.

"Ume-chan, hurry up and get changed, we're going to be late if you don't get off the place we EAT!" The tone was disintegrating into annoyance.

"Wha..! Oh sorry Nii-san, I'll get going." All drowsiness fell away as I sat up sharply and ran to get ready for school. The normality of the morning routine calmed my frazzled nerves from the disturbed night and by the time I was back at the table, I was nearly back to normal.

"Good morning, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Both Kin and I chorused, greeting the stern-looking pair that entered the room. Our parents looked about the same, sharing ink-black hair and piercing eyes that never softened, unless it as Kin, my elder brother. Glancing quickly at Kin, it was obvious how he was trying to look inconspicuous. That was unexpected. Our parents adored him, he did not have any reason to be afraid.

Just then, the daily death glare was sent my way. I felt the weight of it on my back and the tension in the room increase. Pretending not to notice, I carried on with washing the dirty plates, trying to be as silent as possible.

"We're leaving for school now, Kaa-san, Tou-san." We had said it so many times together that we didn't even need a signal.

"Have a safe journey, Kin-kun. Study hard." The usual ignorance of my presence was still getting to me. I pushed it away and locked it in a small box in the corner of my mind. That should hold it. Giving a small smile, we left the compound.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Nii-san, what's bothering you?"<p>

Tohsaka Kin, my brother, looked up distractedly and ebony black orbs met cobalt blue.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Well, for one you almost walked into a drain and secondly I always can tell when you're worried. So what's wrong?" My eyes roamed his face. Tousled jet black hair, high cheekbones, mouth that was currently set in a line. So different from my own long dark grey hair with natural streaks of blue and white reaching to my waist.

"Well...okay Ume-chan, you always know when something's up." Kin gave me a small smirk. Looking around to check if anyone was listening, he turned back to me. "You know that the Tohsaka family is a long line of magi, right." He searched for any reaction in me but found only interest. I had heard this before.

"As I am to be the heir to the family, I have to be a magus too. And currently I'm having some problems with extracting mana from a jewel, something that I should be good at already, considering how close it is to the Holy Grail Wars..."

He trailed off. Most of it was familiar to me, I knew my adopted family were mages and such problems were quite common with my brother. But wait. Did he mention...a war? What war? My dream from the previous night flashed through my head again. I was about to ask what he meant when he suddenly turned to me again.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about that, Ume-chan, it'll be okay." He flashed a grin. "Now what's bugging you? These few days I always find you all over the house in the morning, and I know you're not sleepwalking."

After a beat of hesitation, I spoke.

"Nii-san, I was found on the beach near to the Tohsaka compound, wasn't I?" Not waiting for his reply, I pushed on. "Recently I've been getting dreams...about things I can't remember, things that maybe happened before I was found. I...I can't really remember."

I could feel his concerned gaze resting on me as I stared at the concrete path.

"Don't worry about it, Ume-chan, I'll be here for you, no matter what happens." His slightly tanned hand found my own pale one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Walking on in silence for a while, we passed into a dark alleyway. Nii-san instinctively pressed into me and our pace increased a beat.

A deep voice growled out from the shadows, making us jump.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here, it's two cute kids! Come with us, we'll make you happy, so, so happy." A crazed tone entered the voice accompanied by an unmistakable /shhk/ of a blade somewhere behind us.

Half-remembered images flashed past my eyes as a chill ran down my spine. More thugs left the shadows and surrounded us in a rough circle.

Kin pushed me behind him, an apprehensive and fearful look on his face.

"Nii-san..."

"Aww the little girl is scared! Come with us girl, we'll cheer you up!" The thug was apparently the leader and had a jagged scar across his face, distorted by the grin stretched across his face. His sarcasm clashed with the seemingly reassuring words and I shrank further behind Kin.

Never taking his eyes of the ring-leader, Kin murmured to me.

"Ume-chan, when I say 'Go', run straight forwards. Hold on to me at all times. Trust me."

"Y-yeah..."

Kin slipped his hand into his pocket, eyes narrowing to slits.

"One..."

Kin's hand twitched slightly and his lips formed soundless words. The ring-leader's maniacal grin impossibly widened.

"Thinking of going somewhere, kid?"

"Two..."

"Not a chance! You're all ours, kid!"

The ring started closing in on us, hands holding flashing katanas and chains. I started to wonder if Kin was just acting or could really save us.

"Heh heh heh heh...You've got nowhere to run now, brat!"

"Three..."

Just as the first thug got within an arm's length of us, Kin's closed fist jerked out in a blur.

"GO!"

I ran blindly forward. In a split second, the air was filled with a quickly expanding pulsating substance and I pushed forward without thinking, only trusting my Nii-san.

"KYAAAA! STOP IT, DAMMIT!" The screams of the thugs confused me but I didn't care. Serves them right.

Suddenly a weird feeling came over my skin, as if I was going to be burnt alive and my skin peeled off. _No._ Kin wouldn't let something like that happen. I forced it away, clenching my fists with the effort. Pushing on, I didn't notice a faint blue aura surrounding me, causing the seething substance to retract slightly, away from me.

Reaching the end of the alleyway, I staggered and almost collapsed, feeling a wave of exhaustion pass through me.

A sound of pattering feet brought me to my senses and I turned around warily, sighing in relief when I saw it was just Kin.

"Ume-chan! Are you okay? I told you not to let go!" Checking me all over and finding nothing wrong, I could see a spark of surprise and unformed questions in his eyes.

"Nii-san? What...what happened?" Staring blankly at Kin, I tried to regain my breath.

"I released a mana-infused plasma that would give everyone in the near vicinity a, um, really bad rash. It'll dissipate after around fifteen seconds but the effects will last for some time. The only way one could avoid it is to repel it with a mana cloak, which I was supposed to cover you too."

I glanced over at the painfully writhing thugs on the dirt floor. The ring-leader, who had been closest to Kin when he released that...thing, was unconscious and twitching spasmodically.

Turning back to Kin, the surprise was gone and only concern was present. I was thoroughly confused. Oh well. I did live in a magi-filled family after all. Shrugging, I brushed some residue from Kin's ruffled hair and smoothed down my own. Kin gave me a smirk.

"Heh, they got what they deserved."

Smirking back at Kin, we continued our way to school, the only trace of our passing being the groaning men in the alleyway.

As we walked on in silence, I admired the blossoming sakura trees, missing the furtive looks that Kin sent me, the usual warmth replaced by coldness, shock and burning curiosity.

_**-END-**_

What will happen at school? Could Kin be...jealous of Umeko?

Next chapter: Shougi

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you ToAruKagakuNoPersona for alerting me to the mistake in the meaning of Umeko's name (: i forgot my basic Japanese ): <strong>**I would change it Umiko but i still prefer Ume though (: ****Sorry and thanks ^^**

**It has just recently (few weeks past the first posting of this chapter) come to my knowledge that all 5 Holy Grail Wars have apparently been held in the winter, but the main point is _apparently_, and I cannot find any other proof, so this fic shall start about April, during the Sakura season.**

**The first chapter is up! Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please read and review (:**

**Thanks (:**

_**- SilverHusky**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shougi

**Hey guys! The second chapter is up! "Fate/Stay Night" or "Fate/Zero" does not belong to me, obviously, and I'm just a girl writing fanfiction! Thus I only own this story and my OCs. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter (:**

**Chapter 2: Shougi**

Our silence soon broke as we were joined by others also heading to school. Kin was soon dragged away by his excited classmates jabbering away about some new cute girl in their class. He gave me an apologetic half-smile and left.

Turning with a sigh, my thoughts started to wander.

What exactly happened earlier? How I had managed to escape those painful "rashes" that the plasma had given those thugs? Not that I had any magic or skills though, I wasn't taught anything like what Kin has been learning ever since I could remember.

But I did let go of Kin in the confusion, and he did say that the only way through was a...what was it again? ... Mana cloak. I couldn't have done that.

A tinge of doubt and excitement spread and I squashed it immediately. I wasn't even truly of the Tohsaka family, how could I have any magic?

Then, a fluke. Yes, it must have been a fluke, or Kin had somehow instructed it not to harm me.

Feeling less confused, I quickened my pace and soon reached the school gates of Tokyo High School. Ah, Tokyo High School, just an ordinary school in the neighborhood where nothing much happens.

I spotted a familiar figure with midnight blue hair and lavender eyes sitting cross-legged under a large overhanging tree. That could only be Matou Asaki, my silent yet intensely smart classmate and deskmate. He seemed to be deep in thought or meditation whilst keeping a watchful eye on the steady stream of students chatting happily as they entered the school compound. From past experiences, everyone knew that whoever disturbed Asaki now would be on the receiving end of a glare filled with superb killing intent.

But still, as I watched an older boy with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes approach him with a Shougi board held in his hands, there are some who would even brave that.

After the venomous glare and some cold detached remarks later, the older boy, whom I recognized as Kinoshita Masaki, sat down and they started playing against each other.

I spun around hurriedly, heading for the classroom block. Seeing as the match would be quickly over, I should like to see the outcome from a higher point of view.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ume-chan!"<p>

The shouted greeting made me turn around in the corridor. The sight of the frantically waving girl with short raven hair and bright yellow clip made me smile.

"Hi Kinara-chan. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, the usual. When are you going to come shopping with me?"

"Kinara-chan, I can't, you know that."

Hiyashi Kinara sighed and twirled her layered hair as we climbed up the stairs to our classroom.

"There should always be a time for relaxation, Ume-chan. Even your brother stays out for his clubs and games with his friends longer than you do!"

I shrugged noncommittally.

"Maybe someday, Kinara-chan..."

* * *

><p>Entering the classroom filled with groups of students clustered together and talking animatedly, I went over to the wide open windows and peered out.<p>

Sure enough, in the short span of the ten minutes it took us to get to our classroom, Asaki was already making his final move and leaning back on the tree trunk, a smug look on his usually expressionless face. Masaki seemed stunned, which soon dissolved into a resigned look, but it was obvious that determination still shone through. Anyone could see that he would not be defeated by this minor setback.

Asaki smirked and stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his trousers. He turned his back on Masaki and sauntered off. Masaki called after him.

"I will beat you someday, Asaki-kun!"

"Hn. In your dreams, idiot." Throwing his reply over his shoulder, Asaki entered the classroom block.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Asaki-kun."<p>

"Hn."

I sighed as the silent boy sat down beside me. He had never said anything more than necessary and though he was revered as the class genius, he was seriously lacking in social skills. Anyone who actually tried to form an excuse to talk to him was dismissed immediately, unless it was, rarely, of some benefit to him.

The teachers thought that it would do us both good to interact, being the two quietest students in the class, thus placing us together this new term. So far I hadn't made much progress with cracking his shell of silence.

But now, I seriously had a problem to consult the gifted deskmate of mine. Opening my notebook, I asked Asaki for his help regarding a whole page of challenging mathematics problem sums that my brother had given me as revision. Not surprisingly, Asaki was able to complete all the problems without much difficulty and started to explain them, though somewhat reluctantly, to me.

* * *

><p>"And then, by using the Pythagoras Theorem, you can find the length of the line AG, which then you can use cosine rule to solve for the line OB..."<p>

"Oh, I see, then you can use sine rule to find angle FAB! Thank you, Asaki-kun." I smiled at him gratefully. His face remained emotionless as he grunted and turned away, opening his own notebook.

"And then he called my brother an idiot!" A faint whisper almost hidden by the multitude of other voices caught my attention. I continued to work out the sums, albeit slower, whilst concentrating hard on the small voice, willing myself to hear it better. Gradually, as my attention turned fully away from the math, every sound seemed to increase slightly in volume and I focused on a certain group of voices that I discovered across the classroom, tuning out the irrelevant chatter. This was what I assumed anybody could do; it was that simple.

"He's the idiot, that bastard Asaki-teme! Just because he's better in Shougi doesn't mean he can act all high and mighty!" The voice was just loud enough to hear.

"And he's always acting so cold, it's not like anyone even wants to be his friend!" The voice became mocking.

"You know, I've heard that he killed his own father to get his inheritance early! Just what he'd do, that selfish scheming bastard..." I glanced over at Asaki. His hair hid his face but I could see his hand clenching his pen so tightly that it trembled slightly. A rare show of emotion for Asaki. I knew he had heard the accusations and it was most definitely not the truth.

Pushing my chair back, I stalked over to the small cluster of boys located across the room, weaving through the clusters of ignorant students. Kinoshita Masaru and his cronies. It was painful to see that Asaki bore this uncalled for hatred from his own classmates and did not do anything about it. My fist clenched as the flame flared within me again.

"Oh Umeko-chan, what's up?" Masaru looked up innocently at me and flinching as he saw the smoldering rage behind my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else other than insulting others and the memory of their family members?" I hissed at him, fingers twitching.

"I...I don't know what you're saying, Umeko-chan." Masaru's smile was uncertain now.

"Oh you do know very well what I'm talking about." I leant closer. "Even if Asaki-kun won't stand up to you and your false accusations, someone will."

Smirking at his shocked expression, I raised my palm, which was curiously tingling, probably just because I was so damn angry.

I didn't think much else about it after that, before I saw my hand made contact with his face. His head snapped back with the impact and my arm, which had stopped tingling, dropped to my side.

Masaru stared at me, totally stunned. His hand rose shakily to his now reddening face.

"You, I, wha...?"

"Hey, what happened? She just raised her hand and then Masaru jerked backwards!"

"Yeah, what just happened? Are Masaru and Umeko acting?"

"I dunno! Masaru seems shocked though."

The voices wormed their way into my daze and I realized none of them had noticed anything. Deciding to play along, I just smiled sweetly at him, ignoring the rest of the students' gaping mouths.

* * *

><p>Back at my seat, the lessons soon started.<p>

And then my brain was bombarded.

What happened? I knew I had slapped him. Soundly, too. But even he did not see me do it? I must be crazy. Or have I eaten anything weird today? No. No, I must calm down and think properly.

I twirled my pen distractedly, obviously not paying attention to Sensei.

What was that tingling in my hand earlier? Did that cause...something to happen? But how?

Again, the notion of having magic entered my mind like a pesky fly. I waved it away irritably, only to have it plague me more. I certainly was not a magus, and never will I be.

I leant my painfully throbbing head against my palm and stared blankly at Sensei gesturing to the blackboard. I could feel a migraine coming on.

Then a thought came to me. Did Asaki see anything? I glanced over at Asaki.

The said student's lavender orbs flicked over and met my own gaze before darting away. But in that small contact, I could feel the calculating gaze brush over me, charged with a dab of curiosity. Well, that was an improvement from the usual impassiveness.

I lifted my pen listlessly to scratch a few words down so I wouldn't be singled out by Sensei. This was definitely going to be a long day.

_**-END-**_

What did all these events mean to Asaki? Does he have some plan in action/mind?

Next chapter: Rivalry

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Keep in mind that Umeko currently still does not know of any other magi except in her own family and thinks that the Tohsaka family is the only family with magi. She doesn't know about Heaven's Feel yet too.**

**Also, regarding enhancing her own senses, Umeko has been doing that ever since she can remember and believes that is normal. She hasn't told anyone about it. Living in a family where you are repeatedly told you are not a magus does that to you. (Plus if one tries and concentrates hard enough, it is possible to block out certain sounds and focus on some, making it seem slightly louder. Try it!)**

**Sorry guys I know this chapter kinda sucked though x:**

**I'll try to do better with Asaki's POV.**

**Please read and review! (:**

**Thanks (:**

_**-SilverHusky**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry

**Hey guys! The third chapter is up! Sorry for taking such a long time, in my defence, I was at camp. I do NOT own "Fate/Stay Night" or "Fate/Zero" in any way and I'm just someone writing fanfiction, just like you! Thus I only own this story and my OCs. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter (:**

**Chapter 3:** **Rivalry**

_**MATOU ASAKI'S POV**_

I sat unmoving at my favorite spot under the drooping oak tree in the school garden, watching the ignorant teenagers ebb through the school gates in clusters. Always moving, never slowing down, to see life as it truly was.

It would be some time until class started. Might as well use this time to meditate.

Leaning back slightly, I let my mind flip through the past few days like a book.

My family, despite being one of the main creators of Heaven's Feel, had been lacking in magi talent recently. As it was, they were thus benefited by my current expertise in magic and mana manipulation. With the second Holy Grail Wars approaching, it was inevitable that I should be chosen to participate in the wars and fight to attain the Holy Grail, fight to be granted my heart's desire.

It would be worth the training all these years.

Half-closing my eyes, I felt for Archer's presence with my mana. Yes, she was there, always ready for combat, standing guard on the roof of the school building. I knew her keen eyes were roaming the entire school compound, searching for any signs of the other Masters or their Servants.

My mind drifted to the events of last night.

/

_I stood in the centre of a dark room with moonlight filtering through the high windows. Holding a large deep red crystal in my steepled hands, I started to push my mana through it, the mana spreading itself to surround me. Feeling a warmth rise slowly from the floor, I searched further, deeper, until I could feel the core of my existence, glowing with power. I pulled thick strands of mana from my core in all directions, further strengthening the soft light that started to shine around me. I took a calming breath and narrowed my eyes._

_"Moving shadows, growing light,_

_This world shall know the darkness bright._

_Come, I call, the moon is high,_

_The battle howls as it draws nigh."_

_My voice rang out clearly. I felt my hair lift and my coat whip around my legs. The crystal trembled violently with highly concentrated mana and I felt it pulse with the quickened beat of my own heart. Another presence was growing, coming into being. I could feel it._

_"Fight to win and never yield,_

_We shall triumph the battlefield!"_

_My eyes flashed open. A gust of strong wind rushed through the room, ruffling my hair wildly. I held firm, feeling the pressure in the room rapidly climbing. The light was almost blinding and yet I felt no discomfort._

_I gasped as the ritual ended, almost doubling over with exhaustion. I forced myself to stop shaking, to enforce my control and resilience. The light was fading slowly as I straightened, staring at the dark figure that came into view._

_A tall young lady with fiery hair tamed into a long ponytail stood in front of me. She wore simple and light black armor over a long and embellished mauve coat. Short black blades were attached to her shoulder guards and were obviously crafted carefully. A simple circlet with a glowing blood gem matching the one I still held tightly curled elegantly around her forehead. Her eyes were a deep violet, twin flames burning._

_She carried no visible weapons, but from the predatory instincts that I felt when I first probed her presence, it was obvious which Servant I had summoned._

_"Archer."_

/

Emerging slowly from the memory, I fingered the three-fold arrow-like pattern that had appeared on my hand since, letting my fingers trail over the mark. The Reiju. They symbolized the three times a Master could force his will on his Servant, should the Servant refuse his requests. I would use it with no qualms if circumstances forced my hand.

I had used my strongest crystals (being age-old heirlooms) and edited the most powerful incantations from the archives, hoping for the best. And I believe I had received just that.

Archer was all what I had dared to hope for in a Servant: strong, competent, loyal, cunning. I could work well with her. We would hunt down the other Masters and Servants, eliminating any threats. We wo-

"Asaki-kun!"

The cheerful greeting wrenched me from my musings.

Scowling, I looked up at the person that had interrupted my thoughts. Kinoshita Masaki. A minor magi family, definitely not a threat.

"What do you want."

"Shall we have a game of Shougi? I bet this time I'll beat you!"

That idiot really doesn't know when to give up, does he? Granted, he wasn't totally hopeless, but he could never win against me.

"Hn. You can try."

Masaki took this as an invitation and sat down facing me, setting up the Shougi board and pieces. Watching him silently, I cursed how I could never pass up on a challenge. This time, I promised myself, I'll beat him so bad he'll leave me alone for a few days at least.

* * *

><p>"EHHH!"<p>

Masaki started with shock. Smirking, I leant back casually. I had won, again. It wasn't even that difficult, the simplicity of the moves was even refreshing.

Masaki's shoulders slumped in defeat, but he soon recovered the ever-present determination in his bright eyes.

"Well, you have won and I admit that I have lost this round. But! I will try to beat you again tomorrow, Asaki-kun." He flashed a confident smile.

"We'll see." Looks like he wouldn't be leaving me alone then. He really didn't know when to give up.

Smirking, I stood up. Class would be starting soon. I turned around and walked off, my hands hidden in my pockets.

"I will beat you someday, Asaki-kun!" Masaki's voice came to me. Not bothering to even slow down, I angled my head slightly and tossed back a reply.

"Hn. In your dreams, idiot."

* * *

><p>I brushed past the happily chatting students, finally reaching my seat beside Umeko. Tohsaka Umeko.<p>

I was well aware that the Tohsaka family usually produced highly skilled magi and though I had not been able to observe Umeko for long, I was sure that either her or her elder brother would be participating in the Holy Grail Wars soon.

"Good morning, Asaki-kun." Umeko said softly.

"Hn."

In my peripheral vision, I saw her shuffle the papers on her desk before bringing out a notebook. I pretended not to notice and took out my pencil case.

"Ne, Asaki-kun? Could you help me with this? I can't seem to get the answers."

I turned and looked at Umeko, who had opened her notebook to a page of scribbled questions. I glanced at the page, gently nudged by a breeze. Perhaps I could get more information from her if she owed me a favor.

Not saying anything, I pulled out a pencil and started writing on the book.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Asaki-kun." Umeko smiled with the innocence of an untainted child. I couldn't sense anything that warranted a deeper probing, either she was truly ignorant or exceptionally good at hiding her thoughts.<p>

I turned back to my own desk, putting the mystery of Umeko aside for the moment. Flipping open my own notebook, I started to continue an essay I had been working on.

A tiny stream of energy emerged somewhere near but I ignored it. It could be easily someone actually using enough brain power and wasn't worth investigating. Still, true to my training, I subconsciously enhanced my senses, roaming the classroom for anything of interest. I caught my name from across the classroom and focused, the only indication of the attention shift being my hand's movement slowing slightly.

"He's the idiot, that bastard Asaki-teme! Just because he's better in Shougi doesn't mean he can act all high and mighty! And he's always acting so cold, it's not like anyone even wants to be his friend!" A clear and poisonous voice. Kinoshita Masaru, Masaki's brother. He always had a grudge against me, especially since Masaki and I started playing Shougi.

"You know, I've heard that he killed his own father to get his inheritance early! Just what he'd do, that selfish scheming bastard..." My hand froze mid-word and a sharp dizzying pain pierced me. I hunched over, breathing hard, trying to still my trembling hands as a memory of blood and fear flashed past my eyes.

What did he even know of me? How heartless could he think I was? How could he accuse me of causing my own father's death? My father...He had protected me, saved me, died in my place. He was my shelter and comfort, and when he left... My eyes prickled and I blinked furiously. No. **NO**. I will **not** let my emotions out. Not now. This is not the time. It will never be, not when Heaven's Feel Is still going on.

Finally calming down enough, I was shocked momentarily by a flare of burning mana erupting on the other end of the room. I forced myself to remain calm and look unconcerned though my thoughts were racing.

Waves of gossip brought the news to me. I tried hard not to gape stupidly but my eyes widened involuntarily as my brain processed the information and spat the conclusion at me.

* * *

><p>Umeko kept fidgeting and it was plainly obvious that she was not paying attention to the lesson at all. My mind was raging as my pen moved automatically over the notebook.<p>

Who exactly was Umeko? Could she be the Tohsaka magus participating in the Holy Grail Wars? But it seemed like she was not well trained in magic, any magus with knowledge of her heritage and powers would not blatantly show her powers in public. Any self-respecting magus would know how to control her emotions, and evidently Umeko was incapable of it.

However, an untrained magus would definitely be unable to produce such directed, if not controlled, mana used to attack, albeit a small one. What did this mean? Could Umeko be even unaware of her own powers?

Such an oddity.

Another confusing thing was the reason for her outburst in the first place. Was it linked to what Masaru had said just a few seconds before? She certainly did not have any past clashes with Masaru and this was the first time that I had seen (or rather felt) her using violence. Could it be that Masaru's words had triggered her to such anger? Then what did this mean? Did she...defend me?

I glanced at her and accidentally met her tormented eyes. She must be suffering from a migraine now; I could see a vein pulsing on her forehead. I looked away quickly.

No, she couldn't have actually cared for me, I gave her no reason for such behavior.

But still, why else?

I sighed inwardly. Umeko was proving to be a tough nut to crack, but I will find out the truth one way or another. I always did.

_**-END-**_

Will Umeko learn the truth about herself? Has she been living a lie all these years?

Next chapter: Sapphire

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I do own Asaki's Chant, no resources were used in any way.<strong>

**There, Asaki's POV is done!**

**I hope it was okay. I personally like the summoning scene (:**

**Please read and review! (:**

**Thanks (:**

**- _SilverHusky_**


	4. Chapter 4: Sapphire

**Hey guys! Happy 2012! Sorry for posting this so late but school's started so I'll be quite busy. Plus this chapter needed some research and summarizing. I will try to post more kay, so bear with me. Reviews always help too! :D I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero and I only own this plot an my OCs. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Chapter 4: Sapphire**

The last bell rang shrilly through the building, followed by a growing murmur from the students. The loud sounds made the embers of my dying migraine stir a little but thankfully, it did not flare again. The hallways soon filled with students going for their club activities. I packed my bag and with a "See you" to Asaki, who responded with a regal tilt of his head, I left the classroom.

* * *

><p>The neighborhood park was as peaceful as ever, the small waterfall cheerfully gurgling as I walked leisurely past it. I was in no hurry to get home, Kin had his club activities and I was feeling particularly lazy today. The late blooming Sakura flowers were beautiful and reminded me of the Hanami festival at Ueno Park that we visited last week. The delicate flowers swayed with the gentle breeze and I sat down on the stone bench to admire the view.<p>

* * *

><p>All too soon, it was already mid-afternoon and I still had yet to do my homework. Taking a long detour to avoid passing through any gang territories, I finally reached the Tohsaka compound and retreated to the study room that Kin and I shared. At least now I could concentrate without the feeling of my brain being pounded like a drum.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed; my pens always had to run out of ink when I was going to finish my work. After rooting through my pencil case with no avail, I padded over to Kin's messy work desk to find a new pen.<p>

After some searching, I found a pen half buried under a pile of worksheets. Since Kin always didn't seem to mind me tidying his belongings, being the neat freak I am, I would make some order out of the carelessly strewn items on his table in return for borrowing his pen.

The work desk was already in some semblance of order after a few minutes of packing. That was when I saw_ it_.

A sapphire hanging from an elegant silver chain, gleaming in the light. When I glanced at it, it seemed to call to me, a wordless song echoing through the air. I stretched out my hand, wanting to touch it just once. Oh, so tempting, to take it into my palm and just stare at it.

But... My hand paused, hanging in mid-air. It was Kin's, wasn't it? Why did he have it anyway? My eyes rested on the notebook it was sitting on. That was Kin's magi studies notebook. That would mean... My mind flashed to Kin's words in the morning.

_"Currently I'm having some problems with extracting mana from a jewel, something that I should be good at already."_

So this must be the jewel he had been referring to. It was certainly...**magical**.

My hand shifted its course, sliding the notebook out from under the jewel. The pages were tightly filled with words and symbols, most of which I did not understand. I turned the pages slowly until something caught my eye. A carefully copied passage that was titled _"Holy Grail Wars II"_. Didn't Kin mention a war in the morning?

_**The Holy Grail Wars are held to determine the ownership of the Holy Grail, which only appears after gaining enough mana to materialize. It took 60 years for the last war to actually commence. The Holy Grail contains a great amount of power and mana, and there is a ritual that will allow the owner of the Holy Grail to open a gate leading to –Akasha-, where the /force/ directing all events and phenomena is located, where all souls originate and leave to. Once a Master becomes the owner of the Holy Grail, he will have immense power and magic, allowing him to do almost anything.**_

_**Seven magi are chosen as Masters and Reiju (command spells) will appear on one's arm or hand. Three magi from the Tohsaka, Matou (formerly Makiri) and Einzbern families (creators of the Grail Wars) each respectively will usually be favored as Masters by the Holy Grail. Other magi from lesser lineages can also be chosen if they desire the Grail.**_

_**Masters will summon servants, once heroic spirits, as familiars to fight to the death against each other. There are seven classes of Servants, named according to their class: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, and Berserker. A contract between Master and Servant is binding until either is unable to continue (i.e. killed). In that case, a new contract can be made with another Master/Servant.**_

_**Only a Master and his Servant is allowed to bear the Holy Grail together; either one is unable to do it alone. Then, the Holy Grail will be theirs to command…**_

Wow. That really seems like something really precious, this Holy Grail. Something that could grant almost anything to its bearer, certainly everyone would want that... And yet, what a pity that so many lives would have to be lost in the battle.

I scanned the words again. Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern. **Matou**..? Wasn't Asaki a Matou? Did that mean he would be involved in this war? I didn't know much about him, he could be a magus for all I know... I shook my head slightly. He couldn't be.

My fingers crawled to the sapphire again, this time reaching it. The first brush of my fingers on the gem sent sparks of warmth shooting through my fingers, causing me to start and pull my fingers back hurriedly.

_What...was that?_

I hesitantly touched the sapphire again and warmth spread through my hand again. A faint glow kindled within the gem. Deciding to be brave, I grasped the whole gem and the light intensified, shining through my fingers. Raising my hand, I saw that the sapphire looked as if there was a flame burning in it, the flickering light blocked intermittently by the thin tendrils of silver running over it like vines.

Enraptured, I stared at the jewel clasped in my hand. It just seemed so...right, so natural, as if this meeting was meant to be. All thoughts trailed off as the sapphire seemed to pulse reassuringly.

Attention fully on the beautiful gem I was holding, I was hardly aware of the floor boards creaking just outside the room. That is, until the screen slid aside with a _shhk_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TOHSAKA KIN'S POV<strong>_

"...And that's all for today. I expect much more from all of you next training."

"Yes, Sensei!"

After changing out of the heavy Kendo armor, I waved goodbye to the rest of the team and left the school compound, walking quickly.

There wasn't much more time left to slack or even practice; the next Heaven's Feel was coming soon, possibly even starting for real in the next few days. After so many years of training, I had to be ready. It was time.

Now, there must be at least two masters in Tokyo High School, from the Tohsaka and the Matou family.

The Matou magus should be that introverted boy from Umeko's class, perhaps she may have some information about him. He seems like a strong opponent, I mentally noted that I must be sure to take him out first. No reason to spare him any mercy or give him time for preparation. And as for the Tohsaka magus... A smirk twitched the corners of my mouth. It should be me; it would be me. Umeko wasn't even a magus, and I, the heir to the Tohsaka family, will be the one leading the Tohsaka name to greatness.

And when I was the bearer of the Holy Grail, no one will be able to accuse me of not being good enough. I will prove my strength to them and make them acknowledge my power.

I walked further on, past the park and down the road. The Sakura flowers whispered with the wind, but I ignored them. Umeko always loved them though. But now was no time for such emotions, I have to concentrate on planning my moves for the battle to come.

But Umeko... Granted, she was not a magus, and neither did she express any interest in being one, so I should have no worries about her.

But just this morning, when those thugs had attacked us, how was she able to escape the plasma that I released? The only way was to use a mana cloak, a thin layer of mana to protect your body from the effects of the plasma. I should know, being the one who created it in the first place.

But if she wasn't a magus, how could she control and mould mana? Heck, she wasn't even trained and this was the first time I ever saw her doing something like that! Even if I didn't see her using mana, I would have felt it; her mana felt...special, having an undertone of elegance and power. Even that small amount she used in the morning was enough to tell that much.

Who exactly was Umeko? What is her lineage? Could she actually be from a powerful magi family?

But that would mean that she was a naturally powerful magus, and likely to challenge me in the future. I shuddered at the thought of having to fight a natural magus but quickly quashed the feeling. I will be powerful enough and I will not lose to the likes of Umeko, an untrained magus. But if she were to show her potential anytime soon, I would eliminate her immediately. Better safe than sorry.

If only this happened a few years back, I would then be able to make her my tool and use her as a weapon for Heaven's Feel. I would have guaranteed success if I had a properly-trained insanely-powerful magus at my disposal.

But nothing can be done now. All I can do is to wait and see, and try to glean any information from Umeko.

Deep in thought, I finally reached the Tohsaka compound and was about to enter the gates, when a sudden strong burst of mana made me almost fall over with the shock and strength of it. I gasped for air, struggling to breathe against the waves of energy rolling over me.

And then, all of a sudden, the flow of mana was cut off.

That feeling, it must be...

Umeko.

_**-END-**_

Who had found Umeko in the study? What will Kin do with Umeko when he finds her?

Next chapter: Curse

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Akasha is something like Heaven.<strong>

**I hope the description of Heaven's Feel is accurate.**

**Please read and review! (:**

**Thanks (:**

**- _SilverHusky_**


End file.
